There are a number of known devices to assist the elderly and/or infirm to walk and stand. However, transitioning from a seated to a standing position can present a particular problem for many elderly, injured and/or infirm persons who may not have the muscle strength to stand simply by straightening their legs. Known walking aids such as walking frames and walking sticks are intended to support a person in a standing position and offer limited assistance to a person trying to get up from a seated position.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to address at least one disadvantage associated with the prior art whether discussed herein or otherwise.